The purposes of the proposed work can be summarized to the following three points: Genetic analysis of susceptibility or refractoriness of Aedes togoi to infection with Brugia malayi and B. pahangi. Cytogenetic studies of this mosquito species will be continued in order to make correlations among linkage groups and chromosomes and also to manipulate genetically this mosquito vector for the purpose of genetic control of this species. Induction of artificial mutations by treatment with a mutagen EMS (ethyl methan sulfonate). For example, conditional lethals and behavioral mutants may be produced by this experiment and these genetic markers might be applicable for genetic control of the filarial vector.